Winchester Cell Phone Messages
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: Previously John Winchester's Cell Phone Messages. Messages left on one of the three Winchesters' cell phones. Jumps around time line so pay attention to dates.
1. Father's Day John

**So, this is dedicated to: my dad (though I do not expect him to read it...), every father figure out there, and John Winchester (RIP). **

**-11**

**John Winchester's Cell Phone Messages**

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help."

First message. Sent at 8:33 a.m. from phone number 866-555-9301 "Hey Dad, it's Sam. It's...well, it's Father's Day so...I just wanted to...you know wish you a happy one, wherever you are. Dean and I are in Arizona, tracking a werewolf down. It'd be really great if...if you wanted to give us an extra hand...werewolves, they suck." Sam gives a forced laugh, "Just...call me back, maybe? Hell, I don't know if you even get these messages we leave. But...if you're busy...could you just call me back? Or Dean? He...we miss you, Dad. And we don't even know if you're alive right now. Dean says he'd know if you were dead, so...that's something right? Just...call me back."

Next message. Sent at 4:41 p.m. from phone number 866-907-3235 "Dad, it's me, Dean. So it's Father's Day and I just called to say 'Happy Father's Day' and all that shit. Sammy and I are in Phoenix, going after a werewolf later tonight. If you get this message...just wanted to let you know..." Dean clears his throat, "Anyway, we're doing good. Hope you are too. Kinda wish you'd answer your damn phone every once in a while, but I get you're busy. And Sammy and I guess it's got something to do with The Demon. Well...when you get close Dad...call us. We can help. Please don't go after that bastard alone... Well I gotta go, Sam's out getting dinner and he's taking a while so...yeah."


	2. Wendigo John

_"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help."_

**First new message. Sent at 10:49 a.m. on November 10, 2005 from phone number 866-907-3235** "Dad, it's Dean again. So, I got your coordinates to Black Water Ridge. Sam and I are headin' there now...I know you left them in your journal over a week and a half ago but...we were at Stanford for a week. Dad...whatever killed Mom, came for Sam's girlfriend. P-pinned to the ceiling and set on fire. He's still having nightmares but...I kind of expected it, ya' know? Sammy's always had nightmares." Dean's quiet for a few moments, the clears his throat, "But anyway, we've still got another ten miles to go until we hit Colorado so...I guess I better get back to driving. What are you doing in the middle of nowhere, Dad? I mean, what's so important that you'd send us there?...guess I'll call you later..."

**Next new message. Sent at 9:00 p.m. on November 12, 2005 from phone number 866-907-3235** "So you weren't planning on meeting with us, huh? You're just sending us to hunts. Maybe you could have warned us that this was a wendigo...unless you didn't even know. Oh well, we're both fine. I shot the bastard with a flare gun." Dean's silent for a brief second then says, "Come on Dad, just...call me and tell me where you are. I can only deal with my pain in the ass brother for so long! The guy can be such a girl sometimes, just so ya' know. Well...I gotta go. It's Samantha's turn to start driving. I know, you're probably shocked that I'm letting Sammy drive my baby. But, I was stupid enough to offer and he accepted when we got back from the woods after killing the wendigo. Call me back."

**Next new message. Sent at 8:00 a.m. November 18, 2005 from phone number 843-555-9021 **"Hey, John, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your son Dean helped me out a couple years ago. Well...my friend Chuck Lambert crashed his plane for no reason at all, nothing we could find anyway. See, I found something. On the cockpit voice recorder, there's some kind of voice saying 'no survivors'...but seven people survived the crash. I guess I'll call Dean's number since I can't get a hold of you. Thanks."


	3. Bloody Mary John

_"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help."_

**First new message. Sent at 9:21 p.m. on October 8, 2005 from phone number 866-907-3235 **"Hey Dad, it's me." Dean said, "So...Bloody Mary. Yeah, she's real. Don't worry, we got her. But Dad...the thing with her was, if you killed someone and you kept it a secret she would kill you after someone had said Bloody Mary three times. Well...Sam told me he didn't tell me _everything_ about Jessica's death. And he still won't tell me. Yeah, I guess we've all got the right to keep secrets but...that thing killed her...it could be something important about finding that bastard." Dean let out a humorless laugh, "Well, there's not much you can do I guess. I mean, you won't even answer your phone. I get that you're probably busy and all. Guess I just needed to rant. Call me back if you can."

**a/n: so I've got a poll up on my profile. :) *hint hint nudge nudge***


	4. Christmas John

_"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help."_

**First new message. Sent at 5:45 p.m. on December 25, 2005 from phone number 866-907-3235 **"Dad, it's Dean…again. Just wanted to tell ya' merry Christmas and all that crap. Sammy and I are doing good. It'd be great if you could…I dunno…_answer_ your phone. We're in Michigan right now so there's snow everywhere. Nailed him in the back with a snowball, it was pretty cool."

**Second new message. Sent at 7:13 p.m. on December 25, 2005 from phone number ****866-555-9301 **"Hey, it's Sam. So…merry Christmas. Dean and I are in Michigan, just finished a hunt for a black dog. It got a good chunk out of Dean's leg but he's fine now." Sam pauses for a minute before continuing, "Wish you'd call me back. Dean, too. He won't admit it but I know he's calling you Dad. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but don't do this to Dean, Dad. At least call him back. He deserves it."

**Third new message. Sent at 8:00 p.m. on December 25, 2005 from phone number 866-555-9812 **"Hey Johnny, it's Caleb. Just wanted to call and tell ya' to have a good Christmas but I guess you're not answering calls right now. I'll just call Dean, then. See ya' around."

**Sorry it's been such a LONG time. I was on Supernaturalwiki and the dates from when the episodes take place skip over Christmas so…tada! I think Bobby would have called the Winchesters during Christmas. So why not throw in Caleb? But Bobby probably would have already tried calling John, so would have Jim in my opinion.**


	5. Stanford Sam

_**I kind of ran out of stuff for John so here's Sam! Please keep in mind that this is when Sam went to Stanford so it's out of the time-era where John's left off.**_

_"Hey, this is Sam. Sorry I can't get to the phone so just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

_**Saturday, June 30, 2001**_

**First new message from **_**Dean **_**at 7:59 AM**

"Uh...hey Sammy. It's Dean. Listen...if you could just...call me back?" There's a small pause, "I...I'm sorry, dude. Just...call me back. I need to know you're okay. Wanna make sure you made it to Cali all right."

_**Sunday, July 1, 2001**_

**Second new message from **_**Dean **_**at 12:00 PM**

"Come on, man, call me back. We need to talk...wow, never thought I'd say _that_ to anyone. If I don't hear from you _today_..."

_**Sunday, July 1, 2001**_

**Third new message from **_**Pastor J **_**at 3:03 PM**

"Hello, Sam, it's Jim. I was just calling you back, sorry I couldn't get to the phone yesterday. There was an issue with the church that I needed to deal with. You know you don't have to ask me to be a reference, though I didn't know you were interested in getting a job. Usually you boys don't stay anywhere for too long and your father doesnt' like you making commitments and having to break them later. Call me when you get the chance, Sam."

_**Monday, July 2, 2001**_

**Fourth new message from **_**Unknown Caller**_** at 9:33 PM**

"Sam it's Joshua, just wanted to make sure you were good. Heard about the fight with your dad and brother. You need anything give me a call. Later."


End file.
